


bravado

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school/post high school au where dan is a drug dealer and ross comes to buy from him...complete and utter FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	bravado

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a friend and also i am really high right now and i didn't edit enjoy

Dan sat on the grimy couch in the living room of his small apartment. He flicked between channels on his TV, bored, and really wanting to get this stupid deal over with so he could smoke and pass out. The kid buying from him was from the graduating class of his high school. Kid’s name was Ross, if he remembered correctly. Most of Dan’s senior year was a blur, thanks to all the weed. But the Ross kid seemed super innocent, and he remembered Ross never being at any parties with drinking or even going out at all, really. Dan had no idea why he’d all of a sudden want to buy some weed. Maybe life is treating him rough, or maybe he’s trying to impress someone. Who cares. Dan’s getting money, and that’s all that matters.

After 20 minutes, and ten minutes later than scheduled, Dan hears a timid tap on his door. He sighed loudly and stood up, and walked slowly to the door. Ross made him wait, why not take his time? 

He opened the door and stood in the crack, learning against the door frame. “Ross?” 

The kid looked smaller than he remembered. Really small, maybe a foot shorter than the scrawny, gawky Dan, but just as skinny. His pale skin was flushed a deep red, though that wasn’t too unusual for him. It made his bright blue eyes stand out more, as he looked up at Dan and nodded. 

Dan stood against the door frame for a couple of seconds more, expecting Ross to say something, but he didn’t. So Dan muttered, “Alright, don’t be a stranger,” and opened his door all the way.

Ross slowly walked in, his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

“You…uh you okay dude?” Dan said when the two stood in his living room, staring at each other. “If you’re too nervous we don’t have to do this. No big deal. First time buys can be nerve-racking.” 

“No, no,” Ross replied quickly. It was the first time Dan had heard him speak since, hell, graduation. It’s been a few months now, and Dan had forgotten that the Australian immigrant had a lilting accent that he always found strangely charming. 

Dan smiled, somewhat amused at Ross’s anxiety. “You reeeeeeeally sure? You don’t gotta buy it to impress anyone, weed really isn’t a big deal, some people smoke, some people don’t. Doesn’t matter.”

Ross scratched his head, his dirty blonde hair ruffling slightly. He looked seriously stressed. “I don’t know. I’m not really trying to impress anyone. That much really. I guess. I just wanna smoke to experience it, you know? Feel like I should do it once in my life.” 

“I mean, sure, I guess. It’s nothing too incredible,” Dan said, furrowing his brow. “And sometimes you don’t even get high your first smoke. You either don’t get high at all or you get absolutely blasted. You got someone to smoke with?” 

“Uh…uh. No? Should I?” Ross wrung his hands. 

“Nah, you don’t need it, but sometimes it’s a good idea in case you have a bad reaction or get too stoned and can’t do anything. Nice to have someone to babysit you.” Danny laughed, and that seemed to loosen Ross up. He smiled.

“Shit, I didn’t realize there’s so much that could go wrong.”

“Don’t worry, there’s really not. Do you wanna smoke with me? I’m guessing you don’t have a piece either.” 

Ross’s eyes widen slightly. “Uh…what piece?”

“That’s what I though,” Dan answered, rolling his eyes and laughing. “Come on, let’s go blaze.” Dan put an arm around Ross’s shoulders and led him to his bedroom. 

He gestured Ross to his bed and started rifling through his jobs after the other man sat down. He pulled out a small pipe and a little baggy of weed, and sat down next to Ross. 

“Alright,” he sighed. “I’ll pack it, take a hit to show you, and then like, I don’t know, guide you through it. I’ve taught people how to smoke before and you can pick it up really quick.” 

Ross giggled. “Okay, sounds good.” 

Dan’s long fingers and quick hands nimbly crumbled the bud and packed it tight into the small bowl at the end of the translucent blue pipe. He took a long hit, watching Ross out of the corner of his eye. Ross’s gorgeous blue eyes — shit, they are really gorgeous — watched Dan intently, focusing on his hands and how his lips curved around the pipe. When Dan blew out the smoke in tight rings, Ross blushed even more, his normal tomato red deepening to a beet. He shifted in his seat. 

“Good with my tongue, what can I say,” Dan laughed, trying to seem casual but watching Ross’s reaction. His eyes widened and his eyelids fluttered. “Okay, your turn.” Dan turned to face him and held the pipe up to his face, lighter positioned. 

“You don’t me to light it?” Ross asked.

“Not this one, I don’t want you to burn your hand by accident. I need your fingers.”

Ross let out a sharp exhale through his nose. “Shit. Um. Okay.” He obviously didn’t know how to respond to that, and Dan liked it. There was something fucking charming about Ross, cute, and endearing. Even in his relative silence, he was kind of hot. Dan watched closely as he leaned in and put his lips around the pipe, mimicking the way he saw Dan do it. As Dan lit it up, Ross took a deep, long hit, and almost choked to death sputtering it out. 

“Fuck — shit — I’m sorry — wasting weed — and — coughing on you,” Ross choked between dry heaves. 

Dan cackled in response. “Dude, it’s fine. Like I said, I’ve done this before. I expected this to happen. I probably should have told you to take a little hit, but I was distracted.”

Ross wiped his eyes. “Distracted by what?”

“I don’t know. You.”

“Am I really that awkward?”

“You’re really that pretty.”

Ross giggled uncontrollably and moved Dan’s hand to put the pipe back against his lips. He nodded slightly and Dan lit the pipe again. This time the hit was much shorter, and Ross was able to keep it in. He released it quick through his nose. 

“Shit!” he exclaimed. “That stings!” He furiously rubbed his nose.

Dan laughed hard, putting his hand over his belly. “Sorry I’m laughing, I’m just kind of high and you’re really cute.” 

“Jeez, Dan,” Ross said, looking down and blushing. 

“Here, I got an idea for us to get smoke at the same time,” Dan said. “It’s called shotgunning. Hold on.”

Dan lit up again, taking another deep hit that he hoped Ross was impressed by. He held it in his mouth for a second before leaning in to Ross’s face, tilting his head up, and brushing his lips by Ross’s open mouth, blowing smoke as he went. Ross sat on the bed, dumbfounded, as the smoke left his mouth and haloed around his head. Dan rolled his eyes.

“You’re supposed to suck the smoke in, stupid,” he chuckled, playfully hitting Ross’s leg. 

“Oh really, shit.”

Dan took another hit and leaned in to Ross’s face again. This time, instead of brushing by his lips, Dan took him by the back of the head and pressed his open mouth against the other man’s. He heard a deep inhale as Ross took the smoke from his mouth. They separated, and Ross giggled and blew the smoke gently into Dan’s face. Dan tackled him, grabbing him by the torso and pushing him down. 

“You’re gonna pay for that!” he said playfully, and started tickling him.

“Oh, fuck you!” Ross yelped between laughs. 

The two rolled around on the bed, tickling, nipping, and kissing. Dan ran his hands over every part of Ross’s body that he could reach. Up his shirt, down his thighs, even some butt grabs were thrown in. He loved how Ross responded, giddy and red. 

As the play fight came to a close, they both entangled one another in each other’s limbs, and Ross nuzzled his head in Dan’s shoulder. He cleared his throat and said, “You know, I lied about why I wanted to smoke.”

“Trying to impress a girl?”

“No I…I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you, even just a little, even just for a deal,” Ross said quickly. “Speaking of which, how much do I owe you?”

Dan propped himself up on one elbow, gazing down at Ross. God, he was beautiful. He remembered the years they spent with each other in high school. Just spending time with him was enough to clear the clouds of pot smoke that hazed over his early teenage years. His hair splayed out and messy, cheeks flushed but not quite as beet red as before, his ocean-like eyes sparkling. Why did Dan ignore him all these years?

He blinked up at Dan. Dan responded by brushing a hair away from his eyes, and kissing his forehead. “You could’ve just asked,” he whispered onto his skin. He worked his way down Ross’s face, kissing his eyebrows, temples, eyelids, nose, and cheeks, before pressing his lips against Ross’s, marveling in their softness. With a hand on the side of Ross’s face, he slipped his tongue in softly, in and out, listening to the soft whimper the other man made. Ross reached up to tangle his hand in Danny’s messy brown curls. Their lips moved with each other, tongues in sync. 

“You don’t owe me anything but your company.”


End file.
